deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dead Island Wiki/archive 2
This page is an archived Talk page, do not edit.' To leave a comment on the ''Dead Island Wiki homepage, click here.'' New poll time Time for a new poll so here are a few ideas. (Add your own) -- IDave Ja VuTalk 19:21, June 4, 2011 (UTC) *What character are you most looking forward to? : I changed the poll just now... I assumed you only meant player characters. Romcombo 06:21, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :Rocombo, please never update the poll without taking the previous one's info. Now, the other poll was a waste, because we can't get or show people the results at all. --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 10:14, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I acutually may have the info.. lol 90 people voted, order from least to greatest was weather, weapons can be upgraded, special zombies, cars, rpg-tree, large map, and last but not least 4 player co-op. Romcombo 10:25, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::::Wow, thank goodness! Thanks for doing that! --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 10:36, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::No problem... I was busy and forgot to post it... Good thing I have a good enough memory to remeber how many people voted lol... Romcombo 10:37, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :::: New Gameplay Videos There are some new gameplay videos from E3. They can be found here. I'm sorry if they have already been posted, but I could not find them. Romcombo 07:17, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :They can be found in peoples blogs, although I don't think they are the same videos. I'll never know as I can't watch them yet, Stupid Adobe... -- IDave Ja VuTalk 21:20, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I noticed something today... In the new trailer here all of the current known heroes can be found... It is possible that Purna is in it too.. Romcombo 06:47, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Featured Video Broken? It was showing for me this morning but now it just shows a gray rectangle in the center with missing plug in inside it. Romcombo 04:20, June 24, 2011 (UTC) : UPDATE: Nevermind it is showing again. Romcombo 04:21, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Links Section Can we add a links section under the recent activity that will have in it links to the Dead Island Offical Website and Youtube channel? Romcombo 00:39, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :It's a good idea sure, why not, as long as it's official I see no harm. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 00:42, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, the general code for the box is in there now... feel free to edit it to make it look better. Romcombo 00:49, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Also, why I am thinking about it, the popular pages dropdown at the top has broken links in it. Romcombo 01:06, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :: New Poll It's almost time for a new poll. Post any ideas you have for it here. I'll post the first one :) Romcombo 06:05, August 2, 2011 (UTC) *Place you are most looking forward to exploring *Weapon you're looking foward to using most? Putting it between Electric Machete, Ripper, Nailed Weapon, Sonic Pulse Grenade, and Fire Arms perhaps?The hambugl3r 07:27, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :I have posted the new poll. The old polls info is to the right, and has been highlited so you can see the totals. Romcombo 02:46, August 14, 2011 (UTC) : : Front page Could we add a section titled Did You Know? later and have it coded so random facts come up? An example can be found here. Romcombo 07:45, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :What do we know? Should wait until the game comes out or the devs make some blogs with secrets in it. Adding stuff like "Dead Island will be using the Chrome Engine 5(or 4, can't remember), the same one as Call of Juarez: The Cartel", is stupid. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 15:30, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes I think it would be best to wait a little while. Other stuff could be added though like "that Sam B. released a one hit wonder titled 'Who Do You VooDoo'?" ''Romcombo 19:20, August 7, 2011 (UTC) useful places I'm sure we can add more useful places now, things in mind at the moment are; *Locations - picture of lighthouse | the map *Quest - Picture of a quest paper scroll thingy | *forums? - (not to sure) '''(feel free to add any ideas or add to those suggested) -- IDave Ja VuTalk 21:52, August 15, 2011 (UTC) : Nah, I would leave the forums off that as they aren't that helpful.... the Locations sounds good, and the Quest thing might be better linking to the quest category page instead of the article. Romcombo 22:38, August 15, 2011 (UTC) : A guide or tips/tricks to the Bloodbath Arena DLC would be great, too. I'll probably get to this myself after i've come up with some. -By JayXZ New Poll Time :) The new poll is going online soon. Here is the previous poll's info: 266-Electric Machete; 162 Ripper; 47 Naild Craft; 20 Sonic Pulse; and 131 Fire Arms. Romcombo(Talk) 00:09, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Can we please remove the part of the character's pages concerning their blood type? This felt like a major spoiler to me. And sorry if this is the wrong place, I'm to to Wikia. TheEnglishLanguage 02:23, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Changed the poll I changed the poll and added a new concept. You can find the results from the previous poll on my blog. -- IDave Ja Vu(Talk) 18:02, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Blood Type @TheEnglishLanguage Well... I have to say Wikis are a major spoiler themselves. Which besides, their blood type is not a spoiler at all. As it has nothing to do with their immunity. ~Rin-Rin~ 22:17, September 12, 2011 (UTC) (Forgot to sign that...) : There is now a spoiler template for pages on the wiki but as it does concern the game and what happens in it you can expect there to be spoilers on most pages and no the blood type will not be removed. Romcombo(Talk) 22:15, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Main Page I'm a bit clueless here... but isn't there a way to make the basic URL "deadisland.wikia.com" lead straight to the main page instead of the activity page? ~Rin-Rin~ 02:23, September 13, 2011 (UTC) : I don't believe so, every wiki I have ever opened will open on the activity page first if there is one. Romcombo(Talk) 02:43, September 13, 2011 (UTC) : Ah... well it's not important. =) Thanks for letting me know. ~Rin-Rin~ 02:49, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ::You can turn off the redirect in under the misc tab. Other than that I don't think you can force users to come here. -- IDave Ja Vu(Talk) 08:12, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Front page and top menu I think there should be some major changes to the top Menu as well as the front page. Both are unhelpful when trying to navigate the wiki. They link to pages that are interesting, but are more than likely not why users are coming to this wiki. Take a look at http://www.deadisland2.net/ this site (no I am not promoting this site I am just using it as an example). Although the site sucks, and is very empty, their front page and navigation take the user to every important section and sub-section on the site; or at the very least every section 90% of users are looking for. Furthermore, the pages that are linked on on these pages fail to help the user. For example: the locations link takes you to the locations category. To me that seems very unhelpful since the locations page is just a list. It would be better if either: *The category page was edited to include useful information regarding locations on the island. *Or change the link to Banoi_Island which itself should have a link to the category, and a list of locations of its own categorized by sections of the island etc... That is just one example of what I mean by making the front page and menu more user friendly. So once again, just take a look at the formatting of the site and see if you agree that we need to make some changes. Jgjake2 01:05, September 15, 2011 (UTC) i have found the red skull and the drop off place Spoilers Don't you think this wikia should be less aerodynamic? (hahaha) No, really, we should keep the spoilers off the pages here, or a least in some cases (e.g. page about a quest) should contain a spoiler alert at the top of the page. What do you think? Nuclear Simon 16:59, September 27, 2011 (UTC) We NEED a standardized tables in this wiki, it is very disorganized. PhayzeShift 02:01, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ummmmm dont we need to add a page on how to glitch out of the devastator mission bug?(i know how) 09:38, October 2, 2011 (UTC) *sigh* No anon we dont it would be easier to add it on the talk page not make a seperate page —Riley Heligo 10:04, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Screenshots Do we really need the section with the images? It just seems unnecessary.Reversinator 00:42, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Polls Uploading the previous two polls. Reversinator 14:00, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Two Dead Island WIkis??? I have noticed for a while there are TWO Dead Island Wikis. One is THIS site: www.deadisland.wikia.com The other (also called Dead Island Wiki), but the address is www.deadislandwiki.com Anybody know what's up with that??? - User:11Morey August 9, 2012 1:14 AM (EST) Both are seperate wikis, there are also two Dead Rising wiki's, I'm also on the other Dead Island wiki under a different username however, the wiki the other Dead Island wiki uses is more....."flexible" with certain things.—Riley Heligo 12:26, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Outdated?? I think that the title page should be updated to have a poll saying 'will you be getting Dead Island: Riptide??' The Dead Island: Ryder White DLC was released months ago and that reminds me, shouldn't there have been a GOTY Dead Island poll of whether you'd be getting that game?? But I guess that doesn't matter now, anyway please consider my idea. Brian (talk) 11:04, April 12, 2013 (UTC) ...coughs for attention... Brian (talk) 19:08, May 7, 2013 (UTC) ...Cries... Brian (talk) 20:32, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Hello?? It's been like 3 months, can I get a reply already?? Brian (talk) 16:46, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Obviously not... Brian (talk) 21:39, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Category:Archive Category:Site maintenance